Integrated circuits with image sensors are utilized in a wide variety of technologies. Impinging a photodetector with an electromagnetic radiation source, such as light, produces an electrical current in the photodetector. This electrical current produced in the photodetector can then be amplified and transmitted, and an array of the photodetectors can be used to produce an image. This technology often utilizes a plurality of image sensors, where each image sensor serves as a pixel in an image. Each image sensor that forms a pixel has typically included a photodiode, a transfer gate, and a reset gate. However, the photodiode, the transfer gate, and the reset gate compete for space on an integrated circuit. Scaling the image sensor to smaller sizes tends to reduce the area of photodiodes to sizes that result in reduced voltage, increased noise level, and reduced overall performance.
Image sensors are often utilized to detect electromagnetic radiation in the visible region of about 380-740 nanometers (nm). Pixel size scaling risks insufficient full well capacity (FWC) of the photo diode due to reduced capacitance of the photo diode, and consequently sensor performance degradation. Examples of sensor performance degradation include, but are not limited to, a reduced signal to noise ratio, decreased dynamic range, and other performance issues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with image sensors that allow for reduced overall size as compared to existing image sensors, and methods of producing the same. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with image sensors having reduced surface area with sufficient full well capacity of the photo diode for efficient detection of visible light. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.